Zdenerwowany?
by Nerejda
Summary: Tłumaczenie, część 1 serii "Zdenerwowany". Harry przez swoją nieostrożność zostaje pojmany przez Śmierciożerców, którzy nie szczędzą mu fizycznych i psychicznych tortur. Czy Malfoyowi uda się zwyciężyć w swojej małej gierce? A może Harry wcale mu nie ulegnie? Ostrzeżenia: slash, NC-17!


Moje pierwsze tłumaczenie, wprawka przed serią tej samej autorki. Są jeszcze dwa sequele.

Tytuł tłumaczenia: Zdenerwowany?  
Tytuł oryginału: Nervous, Yet?  
Autor: Cheryl Dyson  
Link: /s/3551798/1/NervousYet  
Ostrzeżenia: NC–17  
Beta: Ana  
Zgoda: jest

– Zdenerwowany? – zapytał Malfoy.

– Nie – padła bezbarwna odpowiedź, choć zielone oczy piorunowały go wzrokiem pełnym tej samej nienawiści, jaką Draco widywał w ciągu ostatnich siedmiu lat.

– A powinieneś być – warknął. Zdenerwowało go, że Potter mówi prawdę. Widział to. Gdyby odwrócić sytuację, on, Malfoy, byłby zdenerwowany. Do diabła, pewnie byłby przerażony.

Harry Potter znajdował się w przestronnym pomieszczeniu pod opuszczonym, szkockim zamczyskiem – kwaterze głównej Śmierciożerców, przykuty do potężnego filaru. Jego ramiona zostały szeroko rozsunięte nad głową, a żelazne kajdany, przymocowane do łańcuchów, biegnących aż do kolumny, skuwały nadgarstki. Stopy również zostały rozciągnięte, co więcej – żelazo ściskało go za kostki tak, że pięty naciskały o podstawę filaru.

Był całkowicie nagi. Śmierciożercy zabawili się, utrzymując Harry'ego Pottera w poczuciu bezsilnej bezbronności, na co szczególnie nalegał Fenrir Greyback, chociaż zabroniono mu pojawiać się w pobliżu więźnia. Do teraz.

– Ojciec przysłał mnie tu, na dół, żebym cię wypróbował – kontynuował Draco.

– Spadaj – odpowiedział Harry ze znudzeniem w głosie. Malfoy niechętnie przyznał, że jest pod wrażeniem – gryfońska brawura nie opuściła Pottera. Różni Śmierciożercy torturowali go przez całą noc. Oczywiście na próżno. Jedna porcja Veritaserum i Potter wyjawił swą znikomą wiedzą o Zakonie Feniksa, jego działalności i wszystkim, co tam jeszcze wiedział. Śmierciożercy chcieli po prostu go zmiękczyć przed przybyciem Czarnego Pana, który miał pojawić się później tego samego dnia.

– Bardzo dobrze – odpowiedział Draco. – Co powiesz na _Crucio_? – I rzucił je na Pottera, którego ciało natychmiast zesztywniało. Harry uniósł się na czubki palców i odgiął do tyłu; pochłaniał go ból. Nie krzyczał, ale zaciskając szczęki, przymknął oczy i odrzucił do tyłu głowę tak mocno, że uderzył o filar.

Draco uznał ten widok za dziwnie zniewalający. Cofnął zaklęcie, a Potter osunął się nieco, tyle, na ile pozwoliły łańcuchy, zwieszając się na ramionach. Nim minęła chwila, ostrożnie znalazł oparcie dla stóp i ponownie stanął.

Spiorunował spojrzeniem Draco. Okulary Pottera gdzieś zginęły, więc Malfoy nie był przekonany, jak wyraźnie go widzi, ale jadowite spojrzenie trafiło dokładnie tam, gdzie trzeba. Draco zdał sobie sprawę, że Cruciatus nigdy nie podziała należycie na więźnia – mogli go torturować nim do czasu, aż oszaleje, ale nigdy nie złamią.

Malfoy ustał przed Harrym, wystarczająco blisko, by czuć na swojej twarzy jego oddech i wbił różdżkę w bliznę na czole.

– Zdenerwowany, Potter?

– Nie. – Szmaragdowe oczy rozbłysły.

Draco obrysował kształt blizny i przesunął różdżkę na czoło Harry'ego. Zanurzył ją w ciemnych włosach, a następnie, sunąc wzdłuż linii, wyznaczanej przez czuprynę, kontynuował wędrówkę, aż do skroni. Zatrzymał się tam na moment, by po chwili, musnąwszy policzek Harry'ego, delikatnie dotknąć małżowiny. Ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały – zielone oczy były niezgłębione.

Draco kontynuował wędrówkę, obniżając różdżkę na szczupłą szyję Pottera. Przerwał dopiero, gdy dotarł do miękkiego wgłębienia blisko gardła, gdzie wbił ją głęboko w rowek nad obojczykiem, sprawiając nagły ból Harry'emu, który szarpnął ramieniem.

Ponownie łagodnym gestem przesunął różdżkę na klatkę piersiową i niżej, aż do mostka. Dalej zsuwał ją wzdłuż ciemnych włosów, póki nie dotarł do pępka – powoli obrysował jego kształt czubkiem różdżki.

– Zdenerwowany? – Malfoy nie ukrywał szyderstwa w swoim głosie.

– Nie – odparował Harry, ale jego oczy nabrały niezwykłej głębi. Draco uśmiechnął się z wyższością. Może i teraz jest Śmierciożercą, ale zdążył nauczyć się od ojca co nieco o subtelności.

Odsunął różdżkę od skóry Harry'ego i przełożył ją do lewej ręki. Prawą zaś musnął palcem wskazującym bliznę Pottera. Powoli, podążając tą samą drogą, wyznaczoną wcześniej przez swoją różdżkę, przesuwał dłonią po czole Harry'ego; miękkie włosy muskały jego skórę. Draco wbił wzrok w zielone oczy.

Rozsunął lekko palce i delikatnie przesunął nimi po policzku Pottera, pieszcząc delikatną skórę. Wyczuł pragnienie Pottera, by wyrwać się spod nienawistnego dotyku, lecz gryfońska duma nie pozwoliła na to. Draco przesunął dłoń na ucho Harry'ego, musnął je zaledwie i kontynuując wędrówkę, zsuwał palce powoli wzdłuż szyi. Gdy dotarł do miękkiego wgłębienia koło gardła, zatrzymał się na chwilę, póki nie wyczuł pulsu, który nie był tak całkowicie spokojny i równy, jak – bez wątpienia – życzyłby sobie Potter.

Draco metodycznie podążał śladem, jaki wcześniej wyznaczył swoją różdżką – minął obojczyk i zmierzał do klatki piersiowej, unoszącej się rytmicznie. Pozwolił, by na usta wkradł mu się uśmiech, gdy jego dłoń zsuwały się w dół po miękkich włoskach. Zatrzymał się na chwilę, zanurzając w nich palce.

– Zdenerwowany? – zapytał chrapliwie.

– Nie – padła odpowiedź, ale głos był trochę zniekształcony. Draco dostrzegł, jak Potter zaciska szczękę.

Pochylił się do przodu i unosząc trochę na palcach, musnął językiem bliznę Harry'ego. Czuł na sobie oddech Pottera i niemal zadrżał – Salazarze! – ale zdołał się opanować. Przez ułamek sekundy widział oczami wyobraźni Harry'ego w łóżku, pieszczącego jego szyję tym gorącym oddechem, ale pośpiesznie wyrzucił ten obraz z myśli, nim Potter otrząśnie się z szoku i wpadnie na genialny pomysł zaatakowania pochylonego nad sobą mężczyzny zębami.

Draco, nie odrywając języka od czoła Harry'ego, podążał śladami swojej różdżki i ręki. Miękkie włosy Pottera dotykały go w pieszczocie równie delikatnej jak pajęczyna.

Malfoy przylgnął wargami do skroni Harry'ego i usłyszał, jak oddech mężczyzny – i tak nieregularny – nieznacznie przyspiesza. Przesunął usta z kształtnych kości policzkowych na małżowinę i delikatnie ugryzł go w ucho, łagodnie pieszcząc skórę wydychanym powietrzem.

Potter ponownie odchylił głowę do tyłu, nieświadomie zwiększając pole manewru Malfoya – wyeksponowała szyja skusiła Draco do dalszych igraszek. Muskając językiem skórę, powoli zmierzał do celu – kuszącego wgłębienia blisko gardła.

Teraz Harry niemal dyszał; podmuchy powietrza mierzwiły włosy Malfoya, gdy pochylał się nad obojczykiem mężczyzny, liżąc gładką skórę. Niech to wszyscy Gryfoni, smakował zniewalająco! Malfoy, zostawiając wilgotny ślad, przesuwał się wzdłuż wystającej kości, aż do końca obojczyka.

Usłyszał pobrzękiwanie łańcuchów i uśmiechnął się lekko, trącając nosem pokrytą kurzem klatkę piersiową mężczyzny. Zsuwał się coraz niżej, póki nie zatrzymał się przy pępku Pottera, w który wsunął język.

Harry wydał z siebie dźwięk niepokojąco przypominający odgłos duszenia się i Malfoy rzucił na niego okiem, by zobaczyć, jak Potter ponownie odrzuca głowę do tyłu. Niech to, wyglądał niesamowicie pociągająco! Przez chwilę Draco miał ochotę wstać i rzucić się na niego… ale najpierw musiał jeszcze coś zrobić.

Porzuciwszy pępek Harry'ego, wsunął język w ciemne włosy i zsunął się jeszcze niżej. Czuł podniecenie Pottera; Draco zamknął oczy, zmuszając się do wyrównania oddechu.

Poderwał się do góry i spojrzał wprost w półprzymknięte oczy Harry'ego, po czym przylgnął do jego ciała. Naparł lekko biodrami na Pottera, tak, by mężczyzna mógł poczuć jego własne podniecenie.

– Zdenerwowany? – zapytał ochryple.

Triumf Draco zawarł się w jednym, ledwie słyszalnym słowie:

– Tak.


End file.
